1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved self-draining sanitary control valve for use in sanitary fluid systems wherein cleanliness and sanitary conditions must prevail.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Control valves used in sanitary fluid systems have traditionally been of the diaphragm or plug type, which to a greater or lesser degree generally meet the requirements for cleanliness and sanitary conditions but which, inherently provide for poor flow control. The flow control characteristics of these valves is determined largely by the flexible nature of the diaphragm itself rather than by a preselected precision contour of a valve closure member. Some applications which have demanded more precise control have utilized plug valves which compromise cleanliness and sanitation conditions due to their complex internal contours and valve stem sealing means.